Da Hart Is Fraggile
by gurlwholyks2wrytefanfiction
Summary: The students of hogwerts are about to find out how it feels to love and lost REVIEWZ FOR THE NUXT CHAPTEAIR
1. Chapter 1

Da Hart Is Fraggile

Da Hart Is Fraggile

My name is Mariessa Depression and I am in hogwerts at englaand school for magic. Some days I wak up and feel lyk I am a sexc. Neway one day I woke up n felt sexc n I got drezed in clothes of hotness n went dwn 2 brekfast with my BFF (best frend 4eva) Giny.

"OMFG Marilssa Hary Poter rely lyks you!" Giny said wit a look of wonder. –

"well watev cuz I am 2 good for him wat hashe eva dun dats cool? " I spat in hatred wiv ma drak hair floting around me lyk I wuz in water.

We went in2 da hall n we at our brekfazt happily n den I saw draco malfroy winkin at me from across da hall n I wuz lyk omg draco is winkin at me frm across da hall cuz he wuz.

I pokd Giny and sed omg giny deres malfryo and he iz winkin at me n she sed omg im gona tell ary and wen I aslef her y she sed it waz only fair cuz he lyks u.

I wuz lyk wateva neway cuz draco is relly hot n he wers eyeliner lyk da emo boiz I lyk (I am an emo I cut ma rists wen I get sad n I wer eyeliner n piervings on ma face)

"hey Melissa" sed a voice behind me dat wuz so hot I nearly brunned myself on his hotnezz.

"oh HEY DRACO ARED you OK?" I asked wiv a sultry eye

"id be betta if you went on a dat wiv me" darco said rubbing his leg against my heart.

"omg r u asking me out on a date?" I scremd

"fo sho"

"omg id lyk that a lot but dnt try n put ur dicky in my face cz I'll hex u" I sed, ma eyes sparklin'.

"I wud nva do dat 2 u, I think ur amazing" darco said wiv love in his emo eyeballz filled with misery n sad n hurt.

I waled away makin sure my ass waz shaking so dat my ass looked hot n darc wanted to touch it. Buvt if he did id hex him.

"OMFG GINY" I sang as I ran ova to giny who was sitin on hermiooones lap.

"WAT?" giny asked shocked wiv ma runnin' at her.

'DRAFO AZKED ME ON A DATE!!11111"!!2"

"omg dats gr8!" she sed happily for me.

"o I didn't no u lyked malfro" hermony sed looking thro her hair wich was on her face.

"well wt da fuk is it 2 u??" I asked getn redy 2 fight dat stupid bitch.

"I LOVE HIM" Harmony said filled wiv an anger dat made her glow n float off da floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Da Hart Is Fraggile chapter 2 Da Hart Is Fraggile chapter 2

I wuz in ma room cryin cz I wuz depressed cuz im emo. Neway I wuz mad at dat stupid hermon bitch cause she sed she luved malfro wen she dusnt even no him!"!!2

I wuz excite 4 ma date 2nite wiv draco. He neva told me where we wuz gong but I guessed he wuz taking me 4 a picnic unda da stars n den 2 da gravyard 2 make out. I guess me n draxo r just ment 2 b.

Suddenly dere was a nok on da door n I jumped cuz I wuz scared da grim peeper had come 2 get me. Lukily it wuz not. It wuz in fact harry potter!!11!

"yo yo Melissa gurrrl!" he sed tryin' to flash da bling on his fingas (dey wer rings ok?"!) "wat do u want harry?" I asked cuz I wuz getting redy 4 ma date wiv sex god draco.

"I wuz wonderin if ud be mine….i fuckin love u malessa" his eyes filled wiv tears as he sensed dat I wuz gonna reject him.

"NO!" I sed and slammed da door. Wen I opened it again he wuz still dere and wuz cryin. Wen I saw da screming tears falling off his head I felt so bad 4 being nasty so I asked him 2 cum in. he did n den he kissed me n I wuz shokd but I kissed him bak cuz otherwise he wud hav cried more.

"that wuz magical…" Harry said wiv a glowing smile "so ur ma gf now?"

"no Harold no" I denied

"but we kissed n it wuz magical…" I cud hear harrys hart breking in2 pices n I felt lyk a monsta.

"harry.." "NO" he ran away down da stairs n den up da ova stairs 2 da bois dorms. I felt kinda cool cuz I wuz a maneter but at da same tym I felt bad cuz harry wuz upset n I wuz kinda missin da luk of his grillz on his beautiful teth.

Newayz I wuz lukin hot cuz I am half vella n I luk butiful all da fuckin tym. I decided 2 go 2 da commun room n c if giny wuz dere so I cud tell her abot hrary. I walkd down 2 da commun rom n every boi dere starred at me cuz of how hot I am n I went ov 2 giny. "GINY HARRY POTRE KIZZED ME ON DA FACE!"

"OMFG" giny said softly"r u gong out?"

"NO!!11!!" I reasoned

"y nut? U obv lyk him" Giny cried

"no I fukin DON'T I jus felt bad cuz he wuz cryin bein a little bitch"

"well I fink u shud hav six wiv him so he fells betta"

"I dunt want 2 c his peepee!!" I strated crying cuz giny wuz bein so unfair.

"weight a minute…GINY YOU LYK DRACO DUNT U!?3" I scremed in ginys hair.

"n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no" giny stmmerd lyk she had a speech impeedimant.

"o ok den" I sed hppily. But wen I luked out da window I saw giny n malfro having six in da grunds!!


	3. Chapter 3

I cudnt belev dat giny cud btray me like dat eva

I cudnt belev dat giny cud btray me like dat eva. I ddnt wunt 2 belev dat a frend lik dat wuznt a frend at ail jst a sili ho dat dnt eben car abot how I fell. I wuz hartbrooken as I wutchd draco pushin his tung on ginys nose n new dat it wuznt gna eva b da sam agan cz of his chetin on me. I trunnd awa frm da widow n lukd at hermon who wuz lukin al anger cz I gess she ddnt no dat malfroy wuz a stupid man hwor dat gets it on wiv any1. I wnt ova n wuz lyk 'hi hermoni'

'wut do u wunt' she scremed at da tup of her longs

I jst wunt u 2 no dat mafroy is a stooped boi dat dnt eben car abot da felliins of da laddys he is dong it wiv. He ddnt eben no giny n now his kisin hre. I sed wiv da clevaniss of a libaby…

'ono I ddnt no he wuz day way inkind. Dnt wori I nut mad at u nw cz I no dat he stupid n dat eben if he wuz tryin 2 has sex wiv me dat he wud try n hab sex wiv every1 as wheel.' Me n hermon becam bffs dat ady.

LATA DAT DAY GINY CAM BAK IN2 DA COMMANZ ROM N I WUZ LYK 'O LUK WUT DA COW DRAGD IN LOL' n me n hermon lafd at my jok. Giny wuz lyk wateva cz im gong oot wiv darxo n I no me n him wil b 4eva cz he told me so.

'o wel excoose me den shal u?' I saef sracatiscaly. 'giny wud u mine gong 2 da ova end of da rom? Itsjst dat u smel lyk fish a lot n I wud rava not hav 2 smel ur fish.' Evry1 went oooo wen I sed dat bt I ddnt car cz giny wuz a betch n I bet she had lods of stbs/

giny got anga n sed I don't car wut u fink u stupid ho cz it dnt eben mata. Im gong 2 stay in da slitrin comoon romz n b wiv darco…do u no darco? O ye he dat guy u wuz gong on a dat wiv n den he kisd me instead n wuntd me instead of u do u remeba? Mayb ur stooped hed is 2 stuipd 2 comphend da fact dat u remeeber. Gud by now.' Den she wailed oot of da rom shakin hre buttz lyk she wuz a drity porn starz.

'wuteva ho. I wil get ma revege.' I sed unda my brest.

"WUT DID U ZAY?" hermon askd

'I sed dat im guna get revege n giny 4 wut sh did..nut jst 2 me…2 u. '

'o fank u' hermon sed. Den harry cam in2 da rom wiv his bling n I lukd at hremon n she nodded wiv hapinez n I ran ova 2 harary n kisd him sayin 'im srory dat I wuz zo men 2 u erailyr . I wunt u 4evaz.' N hrary wuz suprizd I cud tel bt he smeld n kisd me bak n hermon stratd singin I belev I can fli by r kelli.f

afta dis al hapnd we sat doon n watchd tv. We WATCD south prak N IT WUZ FUNI N DEN KENI DIED N hremon wuz lyk y duz he alwaz die? N I sed it dnt always die czx in da nu seris dey dnt kil him al da tim.

Hary luked sath parj. He likd crapman brest n I celebrated wiv him cz I lyk cratpan bast 2.

Son afa we saw dat malfro wuz in da rom n we wuz luk GET OOT MALFROT n he wuz al arognart n sed dat iny sent him 2 get hre tings………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………\…………………………………………………..so dat dey cud MOV IN 2GEVA :O!!1!!1!!11111!!

2 b vontinued.


End file.
